Polos Opuestos
by jaly-san 026
Summary: Rin Takahashi se muda a una nueva ciudad, pero al llegar a esta, descubre a un chico parecido a ella fisicamente, aunque realmente detestable según su parecer, Len Kagamine, un muchacho rico, egocéntrico, pero con un pasado que sólo Rin podrá descubrir...
1. Nueva vida, la misma historia

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A YAMAHA CORPORATION**

**Jejejeje pues aquí está mi primer fic espero q m comprendan por algunos errores y si es posible una crítica constructiva en sus reviews. PD. RIN Y LEN NO SON HERMANOS EN ESTE FIC**

* * *

**CAP. 1**

**NUEVA VIDA, LA MISMA HISTORIA O ¿NO?**

Dingggg-dinggggg

Demonios. ¿Por qué hoy suena el despertador y no me deja soñar un poco más?

–Rin…Rin despierta...RIN TAKAHASHI!

–Ay…ya desperté…ya desperté–Dije con pesadez– ¿Es que en el día donde comienza mi pesadilla no me pueden dejar dormir un poco más?

Claro quién no podría olvidar aquél día tan mortífero para mí, Rin Takahashi, pero por la felicidad de mi familia y de mi hermano Rinto (que sólo tiene 5 años) debía mudarme hoy mismo con mis familiares y por supuesto con mi nana Misaki-san, a una nueva ciudad, sinceramente odiaba dejar a mis amigas, puesto que para una chica de 16 años le es muy difícil. Aunque papá haya conseguido un nuevo ascenso en Tokio, no significaba que yo quería dejar mi ciudad natal, mas lo que temía era que con las excelentes notas que tenía me llevarían a otro colegio donde la mayoría en ese mismo instante hable conmigo, no era para malentender que yo soy un lobo solitario, pero la verdad es que con todo lo que pasó de mi popularidad inmediata presentí que llegarían problemas tarde o temprano y pues los llegaron, esas son cosas que no quiero recordar.

Bajé para tomar el desayuno que hizo mi nana y vi a mis padres alistando el auto para que dentro de unas dos horas comenzara mi suplicio. Luego del desayuno tomé un baño muy relajante para mí en estos momentos. Me cambié y me puse un corto de jean con una polera blanca y una chaqueta del mismo material que el corto y mi clásico moño en la cabeza.

Al llegar debajo de las escaleras volví a dar un último vistazo a mi ya vacía casa.

–Extrañaré este lugar….

–Hija ¿Dijiste algo? –Me sorprendió mi mamá, Yuki Takahashi, una famosa compositora de música, pero que es profesora de literatura en una escuela diferente a la que yo estudiaré.

–No, no dije nada es sólo que pensé en llamar a Sakura-san y a Chiharu-san antes de irme–mentí.

–Ah. Está bien hija las llamaremos. ¿Estás emocionada por ir a Tokio?

–Sí, mucho–Muy bien, se que miento mucho a mis padres, pero es sólo porque ellos están muy contentos con este nuevo cambio.

Al subir al auto, no pude llamar a mis amigas, porque ellas me prohibieron despedirme se ellas, ya que nos prometimos no perder el contacto nunca.

Me dormí todo el trayecto, hasta que me despertaron. Pero, al momento de despertarme, creí ver a un muchacho muy parecido a mí corriendo por la calle, pero cuando cerré mis ojos por un segundo desapareció. Según yo aquel muchacho era de unos 16 años, rubio, de ojos azules y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, pero debió ser un sueño ¿verdad?

En fin, cuando llegamos a la nueva casa no podía creer lo que veía…La casa era enorme, era blanca, tenía 2 plantas, un jardín inmenso, una piscina. No sólo el exterior era hermoso, el interior iba detallado al estilo occidental, con un salón enorme, una cocina bien equipada, al llegar al que sería mi nueva habitación me quedé más que atónita, era mi cuarto soñado desde ya muy niña. Aquél cuarto tenía una cama gigantesca, donde fácilmente cabían 4 personas, también un ropero gigante, una tele, libros, en fin… todo lo que una chica pudiera desear.

Además no había nada que no me gustase, aunque al ver todo esto recordé un musical, uno que vi de pequeña, sobre una princesa que tenía todo lo que quería pero maltrataba a los demás para conseguirlo. Entonces, para quitarme un poco la añoranza por mi anterior hogar, saqué esa película de una de las tantas cajas que habían y les pedí a los demás que la viéramos juntos. Pronto se hizo de noche y todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar.

Después de acomodarme y explorar una semana a mi nueva casa empezó, una nueva tortura, la escuela…

Dingggg-dinggggg

Demonios. ¿Por qué hoy suena el despertador y no me deja soñar un poco más? Hay no, otra vez… es la segunda vez que Misaki-san me despierta así.

–Rin…Rin despierta...RIN TAKAHASHI! LLEGARÁS TARDE AL COLEGIO.

–¡Oh…no!–Me levanté bruscamente–¿Qué hora es?

–Es muy tarde, sólo tienes 30 minutos para llegar al colegio, y sería el colmo que llegases tarde en tu primer día.

Luego de esa breve charla me bañé, me puse el uniforme del colegio Vocaloid, que por cierto era una falda negra tableada, una polera marinera con detalles de negro y líneas rojas, eso o una camisa sin cuello con detalles negro y líneas rojas y con esta camisa venía un saco negro con detalles blancos.

Oh, casi lo olvidaba, el colegio Vocaloid es uno de los colegios más prestigiosos que existen en todo Japón, especializado en distintas áreas, para facilitar a los estudiantes un futuro en el cual destaquen aunque, como es tan difícil entrar, tendría que dar mis mejores esfuerzos.

Al salir sin desayunar de mi casa, volvemos a la actualidad, yo corriendo para no llegar tarde, eso hasta que… Otra vez el muchacho rubio pasa corriendo por mi lado ¿Verdad que no estoy alucinando con un muchacho irreal? Aunque, para ser sincera, debo admitir que el muchacho "Irreal" era…guapo…demasiado guapo.

_Continuará…_


	2. Jamás seremos iguales

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A YAMAHA CORPORATION**

**Acá está el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAP. 2**

**JAMÁS SEREMOS IGUALES**

Rin's POV

Lo de alucinar lo dejé para un muevo momento, debido a que cuando vi la hora sólo tenía 5 minutos para llegar al colegio, así que corrí cuanto pude, pero al llegar a la puerta surgió un pequeño problema… no sabía dónde estaba mi aula. Deben de pensar que soy una despistada, y la verdad es que sí lo soy, así que volví a correr a la dirección para que me dieran el horario, la secretaria que llevaba el nombre de Sawako Kagamine era muy atenta, me dió mi horario y me contó que venía sólo unos días por mes, debido a viajes de negocio que hacía. Luego de despedirme de la amable secretaria fui corriendo a mi salón. Resulta que en este colegio dividen a las clases por las notas, ya que tenía las notas más altas de mi antiguo colegio, me inscribieron a la clase 2-1.

Sólo que no sabía que sorpresa me aguardaba al entrar en aquel salón.

-Señorita… ¿Nos podría decir por qué la hora de su llegada?

-Lo siento profesor.-Respondí un poco sonrojada- Es que no encontraba el salón de clases.

-Bueno, no importa, como iba diciendo, tenemos una nueva alumna. Por favor, preséntate.- Me pidió amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Rin Takahashi, es un placer conocerlos.

-Entonces Rin ve a sentarte entre Hatsune y Kagamine.

Cuando me fui a sentar, pude distinguir a una chica de cabellera aguamarina, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba recogida en 2 coletas. También pude distinguir a un muchacho rubio, pero no le podía ver el rostro, debido a que estaba sumamente dormido en su asiento. Tan pronto di un paso, el muchacho pareció alertarse de mi presencia, debido a eso, me di un tropezón y cuando esperé el impacto…el chico que supuestamente alucinaba ver en las calles, me agarraba de la cintura evitando que me cayese.

-Señorita Takahashi, señor Kagamine ¿Se encuentran bien?-Logré oír mientras al perderme en aquellos ojos azules todo mi alrededor se nublaba…

Len's POV

Todo ocurre por algo ¿Verdad? Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo siempre las cosas demasiado extrañas me suceden a mí.

Todo empezó en la mañana, cuando mi despertador sufrió un pequeño "accidente", ya que usualmente no acostumbraba a escuchar a mi queridísimo despertador. Y como era demasiado tarde salí corriendo de mi casa. Al llegar al salón vi a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Kaito Shion, el cual es un hijo de uno de los empresarios más destacados en el mundo de las guitarras, tanto acústicas como eléctricas, y debido a que yo me hallaba en uno de los mejores colegios de todo Japón, nos habíamos llegado a conocer casi perfectamente.

-Hola Len.- Me sorprendió Kaito.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás comiendo helado?- Dije con un tono burlesco.

-Claro, es que como tú ya sabes, querido amigo, el helado es para mí lo que son las bananas para ti.

-Jajaja, pues claro, claro

Luego de unos minutos pasamos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, según yo, ya que Kaito me aburría contándome qué tipos de sabores había probado el fin de semana. Eso hasta que…

-Hola Romeo…-Me atrajo una chica, Neru Akita, una de las tantas chicas que morían por mí, pero que para mí, eran sólo una distracción desde que una muchacha hizo que me convirtiera en lo que, según Kaito, un "Spice". Pero ese es un tema muy aparte, además quién podría resistirse al gran Len Kagamine. Un muchacho guapísimo, de cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta, con ojos azules, realmente encantador con las chicas y con mi mejor amigo Kaito, claro está. Pero, para ser sincero los demás chicos no eran iguales a mí, en especial alguien que detesto con toda mi alma, Akaito Shion, el hermano de mi mejor amigo…y Hatsune Mikuo, el mejor amigo de Akaito, y justamente el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Miku Hatsune.

-Len ¿Me escuchas?- Dijo Neru tomándome por sorpresa y dándome un beso del cual no pude escapar, así que como un buen caballero correspondí a aquel beso.

-Claro, como podría no escucharte, cielo.- En realidad no es que sintiera el llamarle cielo, es que es para no confundir los nombres de las víctimas, según yo, de las chicas que caían en los encantos del grandioso Len Kagamine.

-Len, te dije que es hora de que hagamos lo nuestro formal. Ya sabes, que nuestros padres sepan lo nuestro.

-Ah… ya que Neru lo pone así… me ocuparé de terminar con ella esta tarde.

-Claro, pero sabes que necesito hablar contigo esta tarde ¿verdad?

-Entonces nos veremos esta tarde. Adiós, Len.-Dijo y luego se fue.

Luego de esa fastidiosa charla, me fui a mi asiento, junto a la ventana, y me dispuse a dormir, apoyándome en mi asiento. El cansancio no era debido a que no había dormido bien, sino que el olor de las chicas que estaban enamoradas de mí me era agotador. Ah, claro olvidé mencionar un pequeño detalle, que por cierto nadie en la escuela lo sabe a excepción de Kaito, y es que puedo ver las auras de las personas, es decir, gracias a una esencia un poco perceptible para mí podía saber cuáles eran las intenciones de las otras personas. Y cuando un olor se junta demasiado te atosiga, es por eso que yo soy como soy, según algunos, un egocéntrico pero guapo. Aunque hay mucho más atrás de esta habilidad y mi personalidad de lo que muchos creen.

Al poco tiempo sonó la campana, junto a esta, luego de cinco minutos, vino una compañera, aunque no le presté atención, escuche claramente que ella se llamaba Rin Takahashi…un momento…Takahashi…ese apellido, creo que lo escuché en algún momento cuando andaba de visita en la empresa de mis padres, aunque fue hace mucho, pero dijeron algo acerca de destruir a los Takahashi. Bueno, tal vez son otras personas, además ¿Qué hago yo interesándome por los asuntos de la empresa? Pero, algo me llamó la atención, y era que esta chica no transmitía un aura que yo conociera… ¿Esto es posible? No, mejor dormiré un poco más antes de pensar estupideces.

Intenté dormir un poco más, pero es profesor le dijo a esa muchacha que se sentara en medio de Miku y yo. Levanté un poco la mirada para verla de reojo pero, en aquel instante, vi cómo se tropezaba, y si no hubiera sido por mí la muy tonta se caía. Es decir, mi grandiosa rápida reacción, agarrándola por la cintura, evitó que ella se golpeara con todo el asiento. Pero, en ese momento pude ver algo que no solamente me sorprendió a mí, sino también a varios de mis compañeros. Y era el parecido entre esta muchacha y yo. Lo que poco después noté, es que ella se desmayaba apenas me vio y su aura seguía sin poder percibirla.

-Joven Kagamine, por favor lleve a la señorita Takahashi a la enfermería.-Me dijo el profesor, en un tono preocupado.

-Claro, profesor.-Acto seguido, la cargué como un caballero a una princesa, causando que el resto de mis compañeras, a excepción de Miku y Luka, se pusieran celosas de Rin.

Cuando por fin llegué a la enfermería, la recosté sobre una camilla y como la enfermera no se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación, decidí esperarla hasta que regresara. Unos minutos luego de que llegáramos ahí, Rin se despertó poco a poco.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cuál era tu nombre?...Ah, claro Chibi-san.-Dije con un tono de burla, pero molesto al ver que esto no había causado ningún sentimiento en su aura, esta chica me impacientaba demasiado.

-Que no me llames Chibi-san.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Claro, claro, después de todo eres una molestia y un dolor de cabeza.- Lo del dolor de cabeza si iba en serio, ya que aún no podía sentir ni su aura ni nada.- Sólo espera a la enfermera.

-Espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Yo? No tengo por qué decírselo a una tonta que se desmaya por ahí como tú.

Dicho esto salí de ese cuarto y volví al aula.

Rin's POV

Ese chico de verás es un idiota. Le pregunté su nombre sólo para darle un agradecimiento y lo que hace es decirme tonta. Vaya. Pero, ese muchacho es idéntico a mí, aunque por lo que veo sólo es así físicamente, porque por dentro tenemos muchas diferencias. Cuando llegó la enfermera, vio que estaba bien y que mi desmayo sólo era por el cansancio del traslado. Así que volví al salón, pero con dificultad, ya que como era mi primer día no sabía donde era exactamente. Cuando volví, sonó la campana del descanso. Entonces se me acercó la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Eres Rin Takahashi-san ¿Verdad? Mi nombre es Miku, Miku Hatsune. Mucho gusto.-Ella parece muy amable y sincera.

-Hola Hatsune-san y no te preocupes sólo llámame Rin ¿Te parece?- Le dije sonriendo.

-Claro Rin, entonces tu sólo llámame Miku y ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo?

-Gracias Miku.- Bueno es mejor hacer amigas desde el primer día.

-Pues bien conocerás a Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Len y… pero a Len ya lo conoces.

-¿Quién es Len?

-¿No te dijo quién era? Pues entonces ya lo verás.

Luego salimos al patio, a un jardín muy amplio, para ser sincera, y seguimos hablando hasta que encontramos a un grupo debajo de un árbol.

Había una chica de cabello rosa con ojos azules, parecía serena y muy madura. A su lado estaba un chico de cabello morado largo recogido en una coleta que le legaba hasta casi sus rodillas y con ojos del mismo color, al igual que la chica de cabellos morados parecía muy maduro y agradable. Luego estaba un chico de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, este parecía más jovial. Y para mi desgracia, al lado del peliazul estaba aquel chico que me dijo tonta en la enfermería. Nos acercamos a ellos y Miku nos presentó.

-Chicos preséntense.

-Soy Luka Megurine.- Dijo la pelirosa.

-Yo soy Kaito Shion.- Dijo el peliazul.

-Gakupo Kamui.- Dijo el pelimorado.

-¿Len?- Dijo Miku- Preséntate de una vez.

-Yo soy Len Kagamine.- Así que el es Len… creo que con la mirada de odio que me dirige jamás nos llevaremos bien.

-Sólo llámenme Rin, por favor.

Pronto luego de unas semanas me hice amiga de todos de aquél grupo, salvo de ese tal Len. Hasta que me enteré de el por qué aquel apellido Kagamine me sonaba tan familiar. Y el por qué jamás seríamos iguales.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews sigan comentando por favor inclusive si tienen alguna sugerencia y aquí les respondo los reviews:

**amy salas: **gracias y aquí está la continuación espero que te guste.

**niche:** acá tienes el siguiente fic :D

**paula kagome maría: **ya no esperen más la conti está acá jajaja creo que me salió a rima. XD

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester: **aunque está muy corta la aprarición te prometo que luego serán más largas jejjeje**  
**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** pues te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que sea mucho más interesante lo prometo :D

por favor sigan dejando sus reviews


	3. La historia de amor y odio empieza

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A YAMAHA CORPORATION**

* * *

**Aquí está el siguiente capíyulo, perdón por la tardanza de verdad lo siento interntaré actualizar más rápido por favor dejen sus reviews ¿si?  
**

**CAP. 3**

**LA HISTORIA DE AMOR Y ODIO EMPIEZA  
**

Len's POV

Ya era normal que Rin viniera a comer con nosotros, aunque yo la seguía tratando con indiferencia. Puesto que ella me ponía como decirlo… ansioso. Al no poder saber si haría o no daño a los demás. Aunque también me ponía nervioso…aunque fue después de aquél día.

**FLASBACK**

–Oye Len, tenemos que hacer el trabajo de ciencias ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las 3:00 en mi casa?-Dijo Rin.

–Oh sí, claro, momento… ¿Qué?

–Hay idiota, eso te pasa por quedarte dormido, no sé cómo obtienes las mejores calificaciones del salón.- Dijo enojada.- El profesor designó compañeros para el trabajo y nos tocó juntos.

–Si quieres puedes hacer el trabajo conmigo Rin.- Dijo una tercera voz, y esa es la que más detesto, Mikuo.

–La verdad es que Len no me escucha y como no nos llevamos tan bien sería una opción pero, ¿Y tu compañera Mikuo?

–No te preocupes Rin, me quedé sin compañero por llegar tarde.- Dijo sonriendo.

Al acto noté que el aura de Mikuo estaba cambiando al ver a Rin, se empezaba a convertir en… aroma de rosas, eso sólo puede significar… ¿Amor? No, no lo permitiré, no puedo permitir que Rin esté con él, demonios ¿Por qué siento un dolor en mi corazón?

–Lo siento, Chibi-san ya quedó conmigo para hacer el trabajo y no pienso cambiar de pareja y mucho menos hacerlo sólo.-Dije levantándome bruscamente de mi silla y jalando a Rin de aquél lugar.

– ¿Len qué es lo que te pasa?-Escuché preguntar a Rin.

– ¡Tú cállate que esto no es de tu incumbencia idiota, es que no ves que te odio y que sólo no quiero que la gente se junte con personas tan estúpidas e irritantes! – Le dije demasiado molesto, aunque sabía que mentía, lo dije. Pero luego me arrepentiría de haber dicho semejantes palabras a Rin y tampoco sabría las consecuencias de ello.

Sólo recuerdo que vi a Rin bajar la cabeza y luego…

– ¡Len eres un idiota!

Se fue corriendo pero antes de verla desaparecer vi una lágrima cayendo de sus bellos ojos. Demonios que fue lo que hice… verla así me ponía triste y peor al saber que fue por mi culpa. Así que la seguí para encontrarla, aunque debo admitir que Rin corre muy rápido. Aunque cuando la logré alcanzarla no pude creer lo que vi, ya que me hervía la sangre de sólo ver aquello.

– Vamos Rin no te preocupes, lo que dijo ese idiota nunca lo debes tomar en serio. –Dijo Akaito, mientras abrazaba a Rin tiernamente.

–Es que siento que él me odia sin ninguna razón y es tan diferente con las demás que es más ya lo empiezo a odiar yo también. –Por favor Rin, yo se que lo que dije estuvo mal pero por favor no me gusta que nadie me odie, en ese momento quise disculparme con ella pero el estúpido de Akaito se interponía.

–No te preocupes Rin, si quieres yo te haré olvidar lo que ese idiota te dijo.

–Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo lograrás eso?

–Pues es sencillo si prometes obedecerme en lo que te diga.

–Está bien.

Entonces vi como Akaito se acercaba a Rin con la clara intención de besarla entonces ya no pude más y no me resistí. Jalé a Rin antes de que Akaito rozara sus labios.

–No me dirás que pensabas hacer esto. –Hice que Rin me viera y sin pensarlo dos veces la besé como haría con cualquier chica que estuviera muerta por mí, pero aquél beso me hacía sentir diferente, el sabor de los labios de Rin era incomparable, era tan seductor que el solo probarlos me hacía sentir en el cielo y me hacia querer probarlos más, así que incremente la pasión con que le daba aquellos besos pero… De repente el celular de Rin comenzó a sonar y ella me empujó aprovechando mi descuido y contestó el teléfono toda sonrojada pero a la vez enojada.

–Hola mamá. –Dijo Rin en un tono normal pero a la vez con falta de respiración por el beso de hace unos segundos– Si, entonces iré inmediatamente al auto.

Dicho esto colgó su celular y cuando se dio la vuelta solo vi su mano ir contra mi mejilla, luego sentí un dolor en esta y entendí que Rin me había dado una tremenda cachetada.

–No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo o sino ya te verás el día de tu funeral ¿Entendiste? –Acto seguido se fue corriendo al auto de su madre que estaba en las afueras del colegio.

–Vaya… así que eres tan despreciable y hasta hiciste que una chica tan tierna como Rin te odie al besarla como harías con cualquier chica que sólo se te insinuara un poco, sabias que cuando ella dijo que le entristecía que tu no la trataras como a las demás se refería a que sonrieras de manera honesta y no de usarla como un juguete que uses y luego tires como lo haces con tus pobres victimas, realmente Len Kagamine eres un idiota.–Dijo Akaito sin ningún rodeo, ya que yo me sostenía la mejilla que Rin me había pegado hace sólo unos momentos atrás.

–Eso no te incumbe estúpido Akaito.

–Bueno Len no me quedaré a discutir con un idiota como tú así que sayonara. –Y se fue dejándome con las ganas de pegarlo.

Pero el sólo pensar en aquel beso de Rin me hizo sonrojarme, al meditarlo no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que dijo que me odiaba y cuando abrí los ojos resultó que había corrido hasta llegar a la mansión donde vivía.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Bueno ya luego de aquél día, Rin no vino a clases por la mañana siguiente pero yo no tuve tiempo de pensar en aquello aunque por la mañana no dejaba de pensar en ese endemoniado beso pero al llegar la tarde estuve tan atareado puesto que esta noche me encuentro poniéndome un traje de príncipe para ir a una fiesta al estilo medieval que organizan unos empresarios muy ricos de la ciudad y a la cual sólo asisten las familias más poderosas de todo Japón.

Mi traje es el de un príncipe azul, con unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, mi camisa estaba hecha a mi medida y hacía que se notaran mis fornidos músculos, pero para mi suerte de no ponerme nervioso ante los demás, estaba cubierto con mi abrigo azul que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, tan pronto como terminé de alistarme mis padres y yo salimos a la grandiosa fiesta.

Rin's POV

Ya me encontraba alistándome para ir a aquella fiesta por la cual desde la mañana no había asistido al colegio por ir de compras con mi madre, ya que según ella estábamos en busca del vestido perfecto para mí.

Pero, olvide un detalle, esa fiesta es para las más poderosas de todo Japón y de seguro le pregunta surge… si mi padre obtuvo un ascenso al venir a Tokio y mi madre también trabaja ¿Cómo es que mi familia va a dicha fiesta? La respuesta es sencilla, mi padre era el vicepresidente de la corporación Takahashi y mi querido tío era el presidente, eso hasta que mi tío dejó de ser el presidente y mi padre obtuvo la presidencia que se la otorgó mi adorado abuelo, haciendo que mi familia y yo nos mudáramos a la mansión donde ahora vivimos y que yo asistiera al mejor colegio de todo Japón.

Pero al fin encontramos el vestido perfecto para mí y como decidimos que Rinto se quedaría en casa con Misaki me empecé a cambiarme en cuanto salí de darme un baño al regresar a casa. Mi vestido era uno de color dorado con destellos hermosos, que me dejaban al descubierto desde los hombros para arriba, sin mangas, ya que mis brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de color crema y mis zapatos eran unos dorados calados, en mi cabello, ya no tenía un lazo, sino que llevaba una rosa amarilla en un costado de mi cabello y en mi cuello una cinta que tenía un dije con una R. Y cuando terminé de alistarme salimos rápidamente a la fiesta de estilo medieval.

– Hija, ¿Me estás escuchando?

–Sí, papá.

–Jajaja…Entonces dime que te dije.

–Que… lo siento no te escuché.

–No te preocupes hija, te lo repetiré. –Mi padre, Ren Takahashi, era una persona muy amable y comprensiva, al igual que mi madre. – Te dije que en la fiesta podrás ir a los jardines si te aburres aunque tengo entendido que algunos de tus compañeros también irán acompañando a sus familiares, así que no creo que eso pase.

Cuando llegamos al salón vimos que estaba decorado en un sorprendente estilo occidental medieval, y nos dijeron que teníamos que anunciarnos para entrar en el salón, al hacerlo, de verdad me sentí como toda una princesa ya que cuando mis padres entraron fue hermoso.

–Anunciando a la principal heredera de la corporación Takahashi, la señorita Rin Takahashi. – Apenas entré al salón vi que todo era hermoso, pero me quedé atónita al ver a un muchacho guapísimo de espaldas vestido de príncipe azul, pero cuando se dio la vuelta al escuchar mi nombre vi que se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que era yo, y yo me sorprendí al ver que era el chico que ayer me había dado un beso, Len Kagamine.

Luego, me fui directamente al jardín para no hablar con Len, ya que apenas lo había visto me había sonrojado al recordar lo del día anterior. Al correr vi un jardín precioso, con una capilla iluminada y llena de rosas envueltas a los pilares, parecían esas capillas de las películas románticas que se ven con los inmensos jardines. Pero, por alguna razón el ver a Len me mataba y me hacía sonrojar, pero no es debido a que yo sienta algo por el sino por el beso que Len me dio. Estuve en mis pensamientos, hasta que…

–Rin, perdóname por lo del beso, no fue mi intención pero es que de no haberlo hecho Akaito iba a usarte como lo hace con las demás.

– Len, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te seguí desde aquel balcón. De verdad luces como una princesa.

–Pues es que todos en la época medieval usaban vestidos que parecían el de una princesa.

–Tienes razón, pero me perdonaría la imprudencia de ayer ¿Mi princesa? –Al escuchar las palabras "mi princesa" me puse roja como un tomate, ya que él se había inclinado como lo hacen los príncipes para pedir la mano de alguien en matrimonio y ahora sostenía mi mano con tal delicadeza que no pude estar más tiempo enojada con él. –Claro que lo perdono, elegante príncipe.

Len's POV

–Por hoy, no seré un príncipe, sino su fiel caballero, si me lo permite. –Dije depositando un beso un su mano, a lo cual ella y yo nos sonrojamos, sólo que ella no notaba mi sonrojo, ya que estaba agachado.

–Len me estás asustando.

–No se ponga nerviosa, mi princesa. Yo la protegeré de todo mal.

– Mi hermoso caballero, me respondería una pregunta si se la hiciera ¿Verdad?

–Claro que sí, mi princesa.

– ¿Por qué me odias?

– No la odio, es sólo que pensé que usted era indiferente conmigo.

–Pero si eres tú el que es indiferente conmigo, ya que nunca me hablas bien.

De repente empezó a sonar la música de un vals, y al ver a los ojos de Rin tuve el deseo de robarle otro beso, pero me contuve.

– ¿Podría permitirme bailar esta pieza con usted?

–Claro.

Dicho esto, la agarre por la cintura, a lo cual ella se sonrojó mucho más y yo me empezaba a poner nervioso, pero me sentía bien al bailar con ella.

–Rin yo nunca te odiaría, es sólo que cuando das sonrisas a todo el mundo, nunca me das una a mí, además como dicen soy un Spice y no quiero que piensen que te utilizo como a las demás. –Luego ella sin decir nada, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la apegué más a mí.

Sin decir más, ella levantó su hermoso rostro y nos vimos a los ojos, yo ya no resistí más, y me acerqué más a su rostro, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara, pasaba mi vista de sus ojos a sus labios y cuando rosé sus labios con los míos y cuando estaba a punto de besarla me di cuenta de que alguien nos observaba. Y el aura de esta persona indicaba odio.

Continuará…

* * *

**bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el cap y de nuevo perdón por no haber actualizado rápido, además ahora les comento algo que me puso de cumplir años ayer :D *saca una torta* ayer era el cumple de su querida escritora jejeje ya cumpli más años aunque se me ocurre nacer un día anted del día de la madre, claro que eso es en mi país jejeje es que en Bolivia el día de la madre es el 27 y yo nací el 26 jejej y dejando eso de lado diganme algunas sugerencias que quisieran ponerle a la historia o también que les gustaría que introdujera y yo con gusto les haré caso. Pues bueno es hora de responder reviews:**

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester: Gracias por seguir leyendo jajja y si lo de las auras si es loco jajaj pero ayudará a Len luego, lo de sus familias lo tendrás que ver luego pero ya te conte un poco cuando hablamos mas antes asi que ya veras el sig cap jeejje  
**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: Perdón por la demora en subir el cap de verdad, y gracias te prometo que seguiré mejorando y porfa sigue leyendo mi humilde historia**

**paula kagome maria: jejeje pues la historia se tornara mas interesante desde el proximo capítulo y lo de sus familias quién sabe? y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia habrá mucha más magia en el siguiente capítulo  
**

**hatchune miku: gracias por el review de verdad te lo agradezco y si querias la continuación aquí está que la disfrutes :D  
**

**Por ahora me despido pero pronto actualizare el siguiente capítulo  
**

**Porfa dejen reviews si?  
**


	4. Venganza y dolor

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A YAMAHA CORPORATION**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**VENGANZA Y DOLOR**

LEN'S POV

En cuanto estuve a punto de besarla, note que al apenas rozar aquellos labios que tanto me tentaban alguien nos observaba, y el aura de esta persona me indicaba que era de temer, ya que era odio puro. Eso me devolvió a la realidad, así que rápidamente me alejé de Rin.

-¿En serio te creíste que te iba a besar de nuevo? Jajaja no me hagas reír, yo no besaría a la chica que me golpeó el rostro con una cachetada. Bueno, ya eso es todo, nos vemos, me agradó mucho jugar contigo, como lo hago con las demás.- Le dije con tal seriedad que noté que otra vez estaba enojada conmigo, pero esto no fue debido a ver su aura, ya que sencillamente me había rendido a intentar leerla, sino fue por la expresión de tristeza mezclada con un poco de odio.-Mejor vuelva adentro, su Alteza.

-Bien, ahora que ya acabó este ridículo juego, me voy, pero una cosa más...IMBÉCIL.

Dicho esto Rin se fue y por fin pude darme la vuelta a ver quién me estaba mirando con tanto odio, al darme la vuelta vi a Mikuo Hatsune, jajaja pobre debe estar hecho trizas por casi verme besar a Rin. Pero, esta no era el aura que sentí unos minutos atrás, bueno de todos modos no hice nada con Rin, pero apenas recordé que la traté como a una princesa y que yo fui su caballero me sonrojé al instante, en especial el recordar esos hermosos y delicados labios...Hay que cosas estaré pensando, despierta Len, ella te odia y tú la odias, sólo te sonrojaste por el hecho de que es la primera vez que juegas así con alguien.

Así que regresé al salón de fiestas y me sorprendió el no ver a Rin por ningún lado. Entonces fui a hablar con Kaito y Miku para no aburrirme el resto de la noche. Y si se preguntan por qué esos dos están aquí es debido a que la familia Shion posee una gran empresa de instrumentos de gran calidad, así que como nos conocimos desde pequeños y ya que también estudiamos música juntos, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Y pues la familia Hatsune es una de las más grandes agencias de moda que existen hoy en día, eso también explicaría que Miku ame el ir de compras y cambiar de guardarropa cada vez que puede.

― Hola de nuevo muchachos. ― Dije sin mucho interés.

― Oye ¿Qué pasó contigo Len? Te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra luego de ver a una chica, usualmente las chicas van corriendo detrás de ti. ―Dijo Miku y conociendo a la perfección su aura noté que estaba curiosa por saber quién era la chica con la que había estado hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Pero, yo jamás le diría que esa persona era Rin ya que, conociendo a Miku, malinterpretaría todo y terminaría armando una fiesta que diga que me enamoré, como ya viví eso una vez, no quería repetirlo de nuevo, aunque aquella vez fue diferente… Será que no piense en un pasado que yo mismo me obligué a olvidar.

― Es que me pareció ver a Neru y me escapé cuanto antes. Ella no deja de acosarme desde que terminé con ella. Supongo que tendré que decirle que sólo la quiero como una amiga de nuevo.

― Es lo que te pasa por darle tantas ilusiones, además que te recuerdo que es la primera chica con la cual hiciste algo más que darle besos ¿O me equivoco? ― Dijo Kaito, metiendo la pata delante de Miku.

― ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Len? ― Gritó Miku furiosa, es que aunque sea mi mejor amiga no le dije lo que casi pasó con Neru aquella vez. Pero Kaito y yo tuvimos que sacarla de ahí y llevarla al jardín, ya que Miku iba a estallar en cualquier momento y si lo hacía en pleno salón todas las personas en aquel lugar se encontrarían con la princesa de la moda destrozando y golpeando a todos a su alrededor.

― Ok, mira Miku yo…― No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Miku ante semejante noticia pero debía decirle la verdad antes de que me torture de la forma más vil posible. ― Fue un día de las vacaciones anteriores… pero te juro que no pasó nada entre los dos.

― Bien, continúa.

― Ese día yo estuve con Kaito en nuestras lecciones de música y luego de eso me dispuse a irme a mi casa, al llegar a la entrada vi que "ella" se encontraba saliendo de la puerta y entonces cuando me vio yo me alejé lo más que pude de ella, ya que se encontraba tomada del brazo de otra persona, solo recuerdo que corrí sin mirar atrás. Luego me encontré casualmente con Neru y ella al verme todo confuso y temeroso, me llevó a su casa ya que dijo que necesitaba descansar. Al llegar ahí ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad y me besó, seguimos así hasta que de pronto se empezó a quitar la ropa y yo me dejé llevar pero, para mi suerte, mi celular sonó y Kaito me salvó diciendo que necesitaba que fuera a su casa inmediatamente. Eso fue todo, luego de eso no quise volver a la casa de Neru jamás.

― Entiendo. ― Dijo Miku, con expresión compasiva que fue una gran sorpresa. ― Pues no te preocupes, no me enojaré, ya que debemos dejar ir el pasado que nos agobia a los tres, aunque no preguntaré más me gustaría saber que hacía esa desvergonzada saliendo de tu casa.

Miku era comprensiva a veces, creo que esta vez fue por el hecho de que esa persona apareció de nuevo en mi vida desde la última vez que nos vimos. Luego de esa corta conversación todos nos fuimos adentro y cuando Kaito empezó a hablar con Miku de nuevo, noté un cierto sonrojo de parte de ambos, no puede evitar reír, ya que ambos jamás se ponen nerviosos ante nada y pensar que ya les llegó la primavera.

RIN'S POV

Ese Len es un estúpido no puedo creer que me dejé engañar por semejante idiota. Al volver al salón busqué a mis padres pero al no encontrarlos me frustré más. Hasta que vi a Miku hablando con Kaito y aunque, mis políticas de chica me dijeron que no interrumpiera la escena de tortolitos en la que se encontraban esos dos, tuve que ir.

― Hola Miku, hola Kaito.

― Hola Rin, no sabía que viniste a la fiesta.

― Sí, vine acompañando a mis padres, pero los perdí de vista hace unos momentos.

― Los mayores se encuentran puestos por apellido. No te preocupes, Len te llevará ¿Verdad?

― Claro. ― Dijo Len con una sonrisa macabra, que me dio miedo. ― Ah y hola Rin.

Len me llevó por un pasillo y aparecimos en el comedor del salón. Me sorprendí tanto al ver un salón tan enorme y lujoso, ya que este cuarto estaba adornado de unos toques dorados, las lámparas y el resto de la iluminación parecían exactamente de la época medieval. Las mesas estaban puestas alrededor del salón la cual, a través de las ventanas, permitía la vista del hermoso jardín, acompañado de una fuente enorme. Todo iba bien hasta que escuche la estúpida risa de Len.

― ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

― Pues, deberías haber visto tu cara, dime ¿Nunca viniste a fiestas como estas?

― La verdad, no le encuentro nada de gracioso a todo esto. Y por si lo quieres saber nunca fui a una fiesta así en toda mi vida. Sólo fui a una pequeña recepción hace mucho tiempo atrás, la cual no era de tal magnitud, recuerdo que en aquella ocasión fui con mi tío.

― Es decir que en ese momento tu tío era líder de la corporación Takahashi ¿Verdad?

― Sí, aunque eso fue antes de que lo destituyeran.

― Creo que será mejor que te deje aquí, ahora entiendo una cosa.

― Pero, es de mala educación no ir a saludar a tus mayores.

― Rin, de por qué te lo digo, por favor.

― Esta bien ¿Pero, me explicarás lo que sucede luego?

― Tal vez no sea lo mejor.

En ese momento vi que mi padre venía en dirección nuestra. Aquél momento la bomba de tiempo para las confusiones, el deseo de venganza y el comienzo del dolor de muchas personas comenzaba a correr sin que podamos evitar aquello, ya que nadie sabía de la bomba y nadie podría desactivarla.

― Rin, ahí estás, te estuvimos buscando por todo el salón ¿Y quién es el joven que está a tu lado?

― Oh, papá, te presento a Len Kagamine, es un compañero de mi clase.

― Hija, creo que escuché mal ¿Dijiste Kagamine?

― Sí papá, el se llama Len Kagamine. ― No me daría cuenta del peso de mis palabras hasta unos segundos luego.

― Hija, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con este sujeto. Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa.

― Pero no entiendo ¿Me podrías decir el por qué? ― Miré a Len en busca de una respuesta, pero él se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, seguramente debe saber por qué mi padre no quiere que hable con él.

― Hija, recuerdas que tu tío era el presidente de la corporación y que luego de unos problemas tuvo que cederme el puesto a mí ¿Verdad?

― Sí, desde ese día juré vengarme de las personas que dañaron al tío que más quise en la vida. Papá, tú sabes cuánto odio a esas personas. Aunque no entiendo qué tienen que ver los Kagamine en todo esto.

LEN'S POV

Ahora entiendo todo, ya sé quién me miraba con intenso odio cuando estuve a punto de besar a Rin en el jardín. Era su padre, y aunque él había fingido no conocerme hace sólo unos momentos seguramente lo hizo para no revelarle a Rin que casi nos vio besarnos. Su padre ya sabía todo, sabía que yo era Len Kagamine desde hace mucho. Y era mejor que yo le diga una parte de la historia a Rin antes que su padre le dijera todo.

― Rin, las personas que destruyeron a tu tío, aquellas personas a las que odias tanto, esas personas… son mis padres. ― Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento de decirlo, ya que ella me odiará por el resto de su vida. Cuando levanté mi vista y vi a Rin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Rin tenía la mirada más sombría que pudiera imaginar, lo siguiente que pude ver fue la mano del padre de Rin ir contra mi mejilla.

― Papá ¿Qué haces?

― Ya basta, como te dije, estas personas no tienen corazón, ni siquiera le importó el decirte quién era desde el principio. Seguramente, este idiota jugó contigo desde el principio porque sabía quién eras.

― Len ¿Eso no es cierto, o si? ― Me dijo Rin, su padre tenía algo de razón, al principio sospechaba quién era, pero esperaba que sólo fuese una coincidencia de apellidos que no tuviera nada que ver en todo esto, pero luego de que me contara acerca de su tío, me di cuenta de todo.

― Hija, entiéndelo. El te intentó conquistar y besar en aquél jardín, para sacar provecho de aquello. Este sujeto es igual que sus padres y no merece ni que dudes en odiarlo.

― Len, sólo lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Es verdad o no? ― Dijo Rin con los ojos húmedos. No soporto verla así ― ¿Qué debo responder? ¿Quieres que diga que te intenté besar porque te amo? Pues no es así, yo no te amo Rin y ya lo deberías saber. Esa es la única verdad que te puedo dar. Yo no amo a nadie.

― Bien, ahora entiendo todo. Sabes, creo que fui una estúpida. Y mi padre tiene razón al decir que no tienes corazón, al igual que tus padres.

― Hija es hora de irnos, tu madre ya está en el auto.

― Sí papá. Creo que esto es un adiós Len.

Esto no puede estar pasando, todo me da vueltas, lo único que me mantiene en pie son aquellos ojos azules tan profundos y hermosos, pero que ahora me miran con odio. Sólo se me ocurrieron unos pensamientos sacados de una canción de un grupo que escuché hace tiempo. "No te vayas, no te vayas. Te llamo, te llamo, te llamo, pero aún es un eco sin respuesta. Mi corazón duele más, mis lagrimas se secan más" ¿Qué puedo hacer? La respuesta es fácil, dejarte ir, no iré detrás de ti, ya que sé muy bien que tú me odias Rin, al pensar esto mi corazón me duele, pero no puedo hacer nada más, perdóname Rin. Entonces, su padre se la llevó por el pasillo y no la volví a ver esa oscura noche. Cuando Rin dio su último paso fuera del salón, todo se volvió negro y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, indicándome que me había desmayado.

RIN'S POV

Luego de que mi padre me sacara de aquél lugar, nos fuimos en el auto sin decir nada más. Al llegar a casa, me fui corriendo a mi habitación a pesar de que Misaki me llamara más de una vez.

LEN'S POV

Todo se había vuelto negro y lo primero que vislumbré fueron las siluetas de mis padres y la silueta de una ayudante de la cocina que traía rápidamente un vaso con agua.

― Joven ¿Se encuentra bien? ―Preguntó la ayudante. Tomé el vaso con agua y de repente me di cuenta de que la ayudante se parecía mucho a la secretaria del instituto.

― Disculpe ¿De casualidad usted conoce a la Sawako? Ella trabaja de secretaria en mi instituto.

― La conozco muy bien, es más soy yo.

― Ah, pero si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

― Bueno resulta que tengo muchos trabajos, me gusta ayudar en todo lo que puedo.

― Entonces…

― Hijo, no estás en condiciones de hablar, será mejor que vayamos a un hospital, o si no quieres eso aunque sea deberíamos ir a casa para que descanses.―Interrumpió mi madre.

― Está bien. Nos vemos en el instituto Sawako-san.

― Cuídate Len, ah y por cierto deberías recapacitar sobre lo que dices a las señoritas rubias. ― Dijo lanzándome una mirada seria ¿Será que ella nos escucho hablar a mí y a Rin?

RIN'S POV

Corrí a mi cama y empecé a llorar, Len sí que me odiaba, yo fui tan tonta como para creerle que era mi caballero, de entre todas las familias ¿Por qué tenía que ser la de él la que destruyó a mi querido tío dejándolo en la ruina? ¿Por qué Len me utilizó de la forma más vil que existe? Yo que creí que tenía un poco de corazón entre toda esa apariencia de chico malo. Esa fue la noche que lloré durante más tiempo desde que me enteré que nunca volvería a ver a mi tío. Lloré tanto que me dormí en el momento en que mis ojos se quedaran sin lágrimas. Mi sueño era el más extraño que podría haber tenido en mis 16 años de vida.

En ese sueño, me encontraba en un bosque caminando, llevaba puesta una gorra que ocultaba parte de mi rostro. Pero, escuché una voz que reconocí al instante.

― ¿Rin qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó Len vestido de la misma forma que yo, sinceramente parecía de nos hubiésemos escapado de algún lugar.

― Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo Len.

―Bueno… pues yo no quise seguir obedeciendo a mis padres. Rin, lo que te dije en el baile aquella vez ¿Lo recuerdas?

― Sí, ese día no pude ni siquiera verte a los ojos, pero ahora es diferente, no entiendo cómo pasó, solamente necesité un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo.

― Princesa ¿Me dejaría ser su fiel caballero de nuevo?

― Cuantas veces quieras Len.

―Pues entonces, mi hermosa princesa, déjeme mostrarle lo que en verdad siento por usted, ya que ese beso que le estaba a punto de dar aquella vez no fue sino otra prueba de mis sentimientos por usted.

― Len…yo no sé lo que siento por ti.

― Sólo déjese llevar princesa. ― Dicho esto Len se fue acercando poco a poco y a medida de que yo cerraba los ojos deseaba que ese beso llegara por fin. Al sentir esos labios rozando los míos, aunque fuera un sueño, el cual por cierto era muy real, no pude evitar un grave sonrojo. Hasta que por causa de dicho tono en mi piel, el único resultado de esa noche fue que, desperté toda empapada en sudor y con restos de lágrimas en los ojos después de tanto llorar hace tan sólo unas horas atrás. Sí, lo admito, fui una tonta al creer semejantes palabras. Pero, ahora, lo único que en verdad quiero hacia ese sujeto es una dulce venganza.

Quiero venganza contra las personas que tanto juré odiar, quiero venganza del chico que me engañó, quiero mi venganza en nombre de mis padres y de mi querido tío. Juro que destruiré a toda su familia y también a él.

― ¿Me oyes Len? Juro que te destruiré, a ti y a toda tu maldita familia, sino dejaré de ser una Takahashi. Me vengaré de ti cueste lo que cueste. Pero, como dicen, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca. ― De repente recordé una canción parecida, que solamente omitiendo algunas palabras o frases se adecuaba al mensaje que demostraban mis emociones en ese momento. (PD de la autora: Oh jajaja encontré una forma de meter a mis coreanos en esto, esperemos que Rin no deje a Len por uno de ellos, no mentira, ya que ellos son sólo míos y no se los dejaré a Rin XD)

Tan pronto encontré el CD lo reproduje y para entenderlo mejor sin que se inmiscuyan otros asuntos, comencé a redactar en mi diario las frases de la letra que quería. Al terminar de marcar las frases, ya que omití las frases de amor u otros sentimientos que aparecían en la canción, la letra me quedó de la siguiente forma:

**It´s ****war **

Cállate, No quiero escucharlo

Ruega hasta que tus lágrimas se sequen

Veré el final de esto, Sólo observa

Te metiste con la persona equivocada ~

Me sacudo y me levanto; volveré sobre mis pisadas y te haré pagar, espera y verás

Tomaste mi amor y mi amistad como si fuera una broma, espera y verás

Sólo con pensarte mi cuerpo tiembla

No puedo perdonarte, de ahora en más…

¡Es la Guerra!

¡Es la Guerra!

Tú Sólo Observa

Tú, cobarde

Quien se equivocó con mi amor

No, no, no ¡Esto es la guerra!

Confié en Ti, creí que eras mi amigo

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Yo te maldigo a partir de ahora

Cierra esa boca sucia

Te haré pagar con lágrimas de sangre

Grábate esto en tus oídos, Nunca te dejaré en paz

Probablemente sabía que iba a encontrar algo

No puedo perdonarte, desde ahora en más…

¡Es la Guerra!

¡Es la Guerra!

Tú Sólo Observa

¡Es la Guerra!

¡Es la Guerra!

Tú Sólo Observa

Todo terminó

Todo se acabó

No, no, no; ¡Es la Guerra!

No, no, no; ¡Es la Guerra!

¡Es la Guerra!

¡Es la Guerra!

Tú Sólo Observa

Ella está llorando otra vez

¡Es la Guerra! Cobarde

Sólo observa

Ella está llorando otra vez

Ella está llorando por tu culpa

Todo terminó

No, no, no; ¡Es la Guerra!

Al ver la letra nuevamente y pensar en que estaba dirigida a la familia Kagamine, pero en especial a Len, sentí un profundo dolor en mi corazón. Pero, sabía que hago lo correcto en planear mi venganza contra él. Solo que duele mucho el saber que fui uno más de sus juguetes… pero ya no más, ya que dentro de poco empezará una guerra y esta guerra no tendrá fin, hasta que uno de los dos haya caído ante el otro y pague por lo que ha hecho antes y en el transcurso de esta guerra.

Continuará…

**Bueno, este es el final de otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto perdón por la demora es que no tenia internet por todo junio lo siento de verdad. Y de verdad gracias por su apoyo, subiré otro capítulo pronto y esta vez prometo que será más largo ya que estoy en mis vacaciones de invierno :D estoy tan contenta que….**

**Rin: **_***Interrumpiendo el monólogo de la autora***_** Oye ¿Cómo es eso de que metiste coreanos al fic?**

**Jaly-san_026: Huy perdón, pero estaba dándole a la historia un poco de… oh está bien, lo admito no me pude resistir, es que son tan lindos… además sólo fue la letra de una canción jejeje: S**

**Rin: Sí, se que son hermosos y tiernos y….y…**

**Len: ¿Rin, no me querrás cambiar por ellos verdad?**

**Rin: No, claro que no Len. Pero te recuerdo que estamos en guerra.**

**Jaly-san_026: Claro que ella no te cambiará con nadie Len, además los coreanos son sólo míos y no dejaré que Rin les toque ni un solo cabello de sus tiernas cabecitas…Un momento, ¿Len, acaso estás celoso? **

**Len: ¡Claro que no! ***_**Sonrojado***_

**Jaly-san_026: Sí, estás celoso y además te sonrojaste. :P**

**Len: No es cierto. Ya vámonos Rin. ***_**La jala y se la lleva***_

**Hay el amor joven. ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, mis vacaciones. Y algo que quería preguntarles era que me dijeran si querían que le introdujera algo a la historia. Lo que se les ocurra decirme sería genial. Pero, también díganme si quieren que siga poniendo algunas letras o incluso apariciones de coreanos, pero no vale insultar a mis queridos oppas ¿vale? Ahhh y una cosa mas les daré mi fb porqur ahí publicaré adelantos del fic agreguenme ¿vale?: Jalimar Beatriz Díaz Pardo. Bueno, hora de contestar reviews:**

**amy salas: oh gracias no sabes cuanto aprecio tu review y jejeje las cosas con Rin y Len se pondran mejor lo prometo y perdon por la demora :D  
**

**Stupid-Rabbit: ohh nueva lectora siii te agradezcomucho y gracias por leer espero que te guste el cap 4**

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester: huy manita aqui estaría el nuevo cap pro d verdad perdon por la demora jejejej y volviste a aparecer jejejje  
**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: espero que te guste este nuevo cap y pues dime que te parecio hasta ahora y gracias de nuevo pro leer el fic :D  
**

**paula kagome maría: jejjeej ahora rin y len ya no estan tan bein que digamos jeje pro espero que disfrutes el cap :D  
**

**bueno me despido y espero sus reviews por favor :D  
**


End file.
